btr fun oneshots!
by steroline'slove
Summary: collection of one shots based on requests! funny oneshots, dramatic oneshots, romantic oneshots! *COMPLETED*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this one shot is after deb24's request. Hope ya'll enjoy it!**

**And the next chapter will be based on request of logan. Then kogan's request and so on. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of big time rush.**

**X**

The boys are having a good day sitting by the palm woods pool.

"Hey guys, remember the time when I.." James starts but before he can finish his sentence he is interrupted by Logan.

"Yeah, we remember. Oh, have I mentioned.."

"That nails and hair grow even after we die? Yes," Kendall finishes for Logan.

"Oh," Logie says.

"Remember the time when we all liked Jo.." Carlos begins but James interrupts him.

"Yes, we do. Jo made the wrong decision and chose Kendall over me, which means that she does not have a normal brain because no one would choose anyone over me!"

Everyone shake their heads at him. Logan speaks up, "okay we are spending way too much time together!"

Kendall gets up and says, "you're right. We need to hangout with someone else."

Just then Jo comes by and says to Kendall, "hey, want to have dinner tonight?"

"I, would love that," he replies. Jo smiles and goes back to her apartment.

"Well, I will go prepare for my dinner, while you guys can listen to each other's boring stories," Kendall says to his friends and heads for his apartment.

Logan was about to get up when Camille comes and slaps him across his face, so he is thrown back on his chair.

"What was that for?" he asks in astonishment.

Camille smiles cheerfully and says, "nothing. I just haven't slapped you in a long time, that's all."

Logan suddenly gets an idea.

"Umm, Camille, can I talk to you?" he asks.

"Sure," she says.

"In private," Logan looks pointedly at Carlos and James.

Carlos understands. He drags James with him and jumps inside the pool. Before they go underwater, James yells, "BUT I JUST PUT ON MY HAIR JELL!"

Camille looks on bewildered.

"Okay, so I was thinking…brip brap broo!" Logan says foolishly.

Camille makes a knowing face. "You want to go for dinner."

Logan nods. After Camille says okay, she leaves. Logan breathes a sigh of relief. He slumps back on his chair. Suddenly, he gets wet from a splash of water.

"Wooh, I just attempted an underwater fart!" Carlos shouts resurfacing. James also comes out of the water with a dazed expression on his face.

"Yeah….i…" after saying this, James falls inside the water again.

**X ah ah aha ah X**

Mrs knight enters the apartment with a lot of shopping bags. She can't really hold them so she calls Katie.

"What?" Katie says, entering the living room.

"A little help here!" her mother yells.

Katie sighs and goes to help her mom.

After the shopping bags are settled, Katie starts to go back to her room when her mom stops her.

"Katie, can you massage my back?" she says.

Katie says, "uh, no."

"Come on, I'm your mother!"

"And I'm your daughter, not a slave!" Katie shouts.

"You wanna swap places with me, Katie? So you feel how a mother feels?"

"Yes, finally! I won't have to do your work all the time!"

"Fine, from now on, you are my mother and I am your daughter!" mrs knight declares and goes to her room.

Carlos and James enter.

"Hey Katie, we are doing a party here, I'm sure you would love that," james states.

"Hey James, there will be no party here, EVER!" Katie says and leaves.

"What's up with her?" Carlos asks. Just then, mama Knight comes out of her room wearing a tennis outfit.

"I am going to play tennis guys! If you want food, ask Katie!" mrs knight shouts, waving her tennis racquet about and skips to the door and leaves.

"Uh, what's up with _her?"_ James asks pointing to the door.

Carlos shrugs and says, "I don't know, I don't care! Let's party!"

James smiles and they both start inviting their friends.

X

Logan is wandering through the palm woods, looking for Kendall. He finds him sitting with Jo.

"Umm, hey Kendall? Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asks. Kendall agrees and Logan drags him to a side.

"What?" Kendall asks.

"Look, me and Camille are going to dinner and I was hoping if you and Jo could accompany us," Logan explains.

"Umm, okay…." Kendall says, "now can I please go back?"

"Yeah, see you tonight!" Logan says and runs to his apartment.

X

Katie was returning home after doing grocery. When she entered, there were kids all over the apartment.

"James, Carlos!" she shouts.

They come running to her.

"What?" James asks.

"What's going on?" Katie answers his question with another question.

"We said we were having a party,"

"And I think I warned you not to have one!" Katie yells at them.

"Who are you, our mother?" James asks sarcastically.

"Yes, mom and I swapped places!" Katie answers.

"Well, be a good mom and enjoy!" with that, James dances his way out of the crowd. It's up to Katie to ruin the party!

X

Logan and Kendall reach the restaurant they were having dinner in. they go inside and see that Camille and Jo are sitting in the corner. They go to them.

"Hello ladies," Logan greets.

"Hey," Camille says.

"Hi, Camille you look good," Kendall says while settling on a chair.

Jo speaks up.

"I see that _Camille _looks pretty good."

Kendall realizes his mistake and says, "you look better, Jo."

She smiles.

"So what do you want to eat?" Logan asks everyone. Before they can answer, he carries on, "fried fish sounds good. Doesn't it?"

Again, before anyone can say something, Logan calls the waiter and tells him to bring fried fish.

"So, Jo, it's been long since we had a dinner…" Kendall's voice trails off when he sees Lucy Stone entering the restaurant with her friend.

Logan looks in the direction Kendall is looking at and sees lucy.

"We'll be right back," Logan says and drags Kendall with him to the bathroom.

"I'm busted!" Kendall says as soon as they are inside.

"No you are not. What does Lucy has to do with you?" Logan states.

"You know Jo wouldn't like it if she just came along and started talking to me!"

"Relax, Lucy and you are friends, now go out there and be a man!" logan tells ken and they both go out. To their horror, Lucy is already sitting with Camille and Jo.

X

"PARTY OVER!" Katie yells on top of the swirly slide. No one listens.

"Being a mom is not easy," Katie mutters under her breath.

"What was that?"

Katie turns around to see her mom wearing a stylish poncho and jeans.

"Being a mom is not easy! Now can we swap our places again?" Katie pleads.

"Of coarse," he mom says. Then, mrs knight goes downstairs and turns off the music.

"Part over, go home!" She yells. Everyone listens to her and leaves.

"This isn't fair!" Carlos shouts.

"Yes it is! Parties are not allowed in apartments! Go to your rooms!" Jennifer Knight explains calmly. Pouting, the boys go to their room.

X

"Yeah, Kendall and I are really good friends! We know everything about each other," Lucy explains to Jo.

"Oh, Kendall never told me that," she looks pointedly to him. He just smiles innocently.

"But he never mentioned you," Lucy carries on.

"I see," Jo says with a fake smile.

Ignoring Kendall, Jo and Lucy, Logan starts talking to Camille.

"So, whats up?" he asks.

"Nothing, now will you please tell me why you asked me for dinner?" Camille questions.

"Oh, nothing, I just wanted to," Logan says.

Camille's face changes into surprise.

"So, you don't remember what today is?"

"Monday?" Logan asks innocently.

"No, today is our anniversary! And you forgot!" Camille shouts and storms off.

"Ooops," Logan says to him self.

X

After Lucy leaves, Jo starts to get up.

"Look I'm really sorry Jo," Kendall says.

"It's okay, I'm sure _lucy _wouldn't mind it,"

Jo storms off as well. Kendall follows her.

"Jo! Jo!" she turns around and says, "what?"

"I really am sorry, I should have told you about Lucy," Kendall explains.

Jo stays quiet for a minute. Then, seeing the sincerity on Kendall's face, she smiles and says, "it's okay."

Kendall smiles back and she leaves.

Back at palm woods, Logan goes to Camille's apartment. She opens the door and finds him standing there with flowers.

"Here I am, there you are, why does this seem so far?

Next to you is where I should be,

Something I, want so bad,

No one's inside your head, maybe I can see what you see,"

Logan's sings the entire song. After he finishes, he gives Camille flowers, which she happily accepts.

X

**I hope it was good.**

**Next time, a cargan one shot on request of logan. One by one, all requests will be fulfilled. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey guys! First, thank u everyone for reading my story. Like I said, everyone's requests will be fulfilled. One by one, that is.**

**This story is based on request of Logan(anonymous) and November 2 1990. Cargan and Jendall. Hope u guys like it!**

**p.s kendall is a little out of character.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own big time rush.**

**X**

Carlos and Logan are sitting by the palm woods.

"Hey Logan, I've been practicing singing," Carlos says, "one two three, all my boys and girls, we're gonna party till the end of the world, it's getting started, started, started."

"My voice is better then yours Carlos," Logan says, "gotta keep on believing, that everything takes time, I'll make up any reason, to make you mine, if you're staying or leaving, I'll follow your lead."

"Mine's better!" Carlos says and he gets up.

"No, mine is!" Logan says and gets up as well.

Soon, they both are having a fight about who's voice is better. Then, a beautiful girl comes by. She has blonde hair, long and curvy figure and fair skin.

"Hi guys, I was listening to your voices and I think you both rock," she says. Logan and Carlos just stare at her.

"Well, see ya!" she says and leaves. As soon as leaves, Logan and Carlos shout at the same time, "SHE'S MINE!"

Uh, oh, oh,oh,oh

Kendall is eating like an animal while Jo and Katie are watching in disgust.

"What?" he asks and a piece if hotdog falls from his mouth.

"Okay, you two have fun!" Katie says and runs away.

Kendall continues on eating.

"Okay, that's it! You need to learn eating manners!" Jo shouts at him and drags him away.

X

Kendall and Jo are standing outside a building called, "grooming center".

"What are we doing here?" Kendall asks.

"I'm getting you groomed, now come!" Jo explains and takes him inside.

X

The blonde girl is sitting by the palm woods pool while Carlos and Logan are hiding in the bushes wearing tree hats.

"Okay, rock paper scissors?" Logan asks.

Carlos reluctantly agrees and he wins.

"Ha!" he says and suddenly, he is dressed in a black leather jacket, black jeans and black glasses.

"Bad boy?" Logan asks.

"Uh huh," Carlos says and walks up to the girl while Logan watches.

He stands in front of her and crosses his arms.

The girl notices him and says, "hi, we met today, right?"

He nods.

"I never told you my name, Lilly," she continues.

"Hey Lilly, I'm Carlos," Carlos says in a 'bad boy' voice.

"Are you auditioning for the bad boy part in the movie, 'bad boy bad'?" Lilly questions.

"Bad boy bad?" Carlos asks.

"Yeah, it's a really good part, but I hate bad boys!" she explains.

"Me too!" Carlos agrees in a sweet voice, "see you later!"

He runs back to Logan.

"I get another try!" he shouts.

"No way!" Logan says and walks over to Lilly.

"Well hello there!" he says in a British accent.

"Hi, you're Logan from BTR right?" Lilly asks.

Logan secretly smirks at Carlos who is fuming and then says, "why yes I am, and you are?"

"Lilly, Lilly Mitchell," she says.

"Oh what a co incidence, my name's Logan Mitchell," Logan states.

"Wow, that's really nice, want to go later for a smoothie?" Lilly asks. Logan says yes and goes back to Carlos.

"This is NOT fair!" Carlos yells.

"Well, I guess girls are a fan of a british accent," Logan says in his new accent and leaves smiling.

X

"Welcome to the grooming centre," says the lady who is in charge of the grooming centre, "I am narcissi butt."

Kendall shrieks with laughter.

"And we groom people like you," Narcissi says while pointing towards Kendall, "today we will learn how to eat in public."

Kendall's face gets serious.

"Everyone, please take your seats," Miss Butt announces and everyone does as they are told.

"Our first course is coming. Get ready," Narcissi says.

X

There are grapes in a bowl. Kendall takes a fork a stabs a few grapes with it. He puts them in his mouth but as they don't fit, he spits them on miss Narcissi's back. As soon as she turns around, Kendall and Jo turn away.

X

Lobster is served. Jo wants to take her part but Kendall interrupts and stabs a knife in the middle. It gets stuck, he tries to take it out but a big chunk flies and lands on miss Narcissi's hair. She looks at them strictly while Kendall and Jo smile innocently.

X

Ice cream is served. There is a spoon in there. Kendall fills the spoon with ice cream and puts it in his mouth. It is REALLY cold and he starts to scream through it. Miss Narcissi comes to them and crosses her arms.

X

Kendall and Jo are standing outside the grooming center.

"I don't know why she kicked us out," Kendall says, "we were learning."

Jo makes a face at him.

"Look Kendall, you have got to learn some manners."

"I'm sorry, I just-from tomorrow, you will see a well mannered Kendall," Ken says. Jo smiles at him.

X

Logan is having a smoothie with Lilly.

"And then, I was like, I'm sorry but I don't like pranks," Logan says in hopes of impressing Lilly.

"Well, that's great," Lilly laughs.

Carlos suddenly pushes Logan off the seat and takes his spot.

"Well hello there," he says.

"Hi," Lilly greets back, bewildered.

Logan pushes Carlos off the seat and continues, "so there was this time when I had to do a science project and.."

Carlos pushes Logan on the floor and they both start fighting.

"Guys! Guys! GUYS!" Lilly yells at them.

They stop fighting and look at her.

"You guys are really great but I am already going out with someone," Lilly explains.

"WHAT?!" Logan and Carlos shout at the same time. Lilly smiles innocently.

X

**Sorry for the short chapter. I have to write a vampire diaries fic write now and then study and eat and a lot of other stuff.**

**p.s I will try updating one chapter every day but I am not 100% sure.**

**Next time: kogan, on kogan's request. They will be on tour. And james and carlos as well. Also, jokermask's request will be fulfilled for Katie and mrs knight. Everyone's requests WILL be fulfilled!**

**Keep reviewing, faving and following! I get encouraged and my chapters get better! Take care everyone!**


	3. the btr tour!

**A/N: yo! Thanks for reviewing everyone! I'm glad u liked it. Ok as I said before, this chapter is Kogan, Jarlos(it's jarlos, right?) and for jokermask18, Katie and mrs knight will have a burping contest. Did I just say burping contest? God, that sounds wrong..**

**And GCA is a copy of tca, kca and pca. Girl's choice awards. I made it.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH! DO I LOOK LIKE SCOTT FELLOWS TO YOU?!**

**X**

Logan, James and Carlos are sitting in there hotel room while Kendall is out bringing smoothies. When he brings them, all of them get ready for the prank contest.

"This time, we will be working in pairs and the one who makes Gustavo most angry, wins," Kendall explains.

"Me and Carlos!" James shouts. Carlos nods and mouths yeah.

"I am not pairing with Logan! He always pranks himself!" Kendall shouts.

"Hey, now you're with me! I'm sure I won't prank myself!" Logan shouts back. Kendall reluctantly agrees.

X

Back at the palm woods, Katie and mrs Knight are sitting on a table, looking at each other. A lot of time passes and Katie finally speaks up.

"Mom, I am so bored!"

"Well, so am I," her mom says.

"I have an idea," Katie tells her mom, "let's have a burping contest!"

"No way!"

"Come on Mom! I am bored, you are bored, let's burp!" Katie states.

"Ugh, fine," her mom groans.

X

"Burrrr," Katie burps.

"Burrrrrr," mrs knight burps.

"BURRRRRR!" Katie burps and gets up with her hands on the table.

"BURRRRRRRRR!" Mrs knight burps and gets up with her hands on the table as well.

X

James and Carlos are hiding in the bush at the terrace and wearing tree hats. Gustavo is having breakfast with Kelly.

"Okay, here's our first prank," Carlos says and holds up a rubber mouse.

James rolls his eyes at him, takes the rubber mouse away and explains, "we are going to call Gustavo with a new number, tell him we want big time rush to perform at the GCA's and he will be pranked!"

"Awesome!" Carlos says and James dials Gustavo's number.

They see Gustavo picking up his phone. This is how the conversation goes,

Gustavo: Who is this?

James: hello, I am Jeff Bhasker.

Gustavo: OMG!

James: yes, I believe you own big time rush?

Gustavo: yes I do, james! How stupid do you think I am?

James holds the phone away from his phone.

"We failed," he says to Carlos.

Gustavo is in his hotel room with Kelly. He goes to the cupboard, opens it and golf balls rain down on him!

X

Some big time rush fans are watching the news and suddenly, the reporter announces an earthquake at the famous 'maxim's hotel' where the popular band big time rush are staying.

"It is unknown," the reporter explains, "how the earthquake occurred. All we know is that it epicenter was Gustavo rocqe's room."

X

"Dogs!" Gustavo yells at the boys, "one more mistake and you're all going back home!"

The boys agree to his face and go back to their room.

"We win!" Kendall shouts.

"This isn't fair! We only tried once!" James yells at him.

"We also tried once!" Logan shouts.

"Fine, everyone gets one more chance," Kendall explains.

"YES!" with that, james and carlos leave.

X

"BURRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Katie burps.

"BURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" mrs knight burps, towering over Katie.

"BURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Katie's burp is so big that all the things in the room fly and hit the wall Katie is facing.

Mrs knight sits down and says, "you win."

X

"Ok, this plan has to work!" Carlos shouts.

The waiter who is taking food to gustavo's room is stopped in his tracks by james.

"Hey there, I really like your hair, what product do you use? Cuda, right?"

While James is keeping him busy, Carlos replaces the sandwich with an insect sandwich inside a plate. As soon as his job is done, james says to the waiter, "ok I don't care! Bye!"

The waiter takes the food back to Gustavo.

X

Kelly opens the door and finds the waiter standing there with Gustavo's room. She thanks him and takes the food inside.

Gustavo takes his sandwich and is about to bite it when a worm falls from it.

X

On the news;

"There has been yet another earthquake at the maxim's. epicenter is again the famous Gustavo rocque's room."

X

"ONE MORE MISTAKE AND YOU ARE OFFICIALLY GOING BACK HOME!" Gustavo yells at the boys.

They go back to their room and james says, "there, we made him angrier!"

"We still haven't had our second chance,"

Logan and kendall go out to plan their next move.

X

Gustavo enters the washroom and slips suddenly. He realizes that there is grease on the floor and immediately knows it's his dogs work. But instead of screaming, he fumes. Literally. His entire washroom is filled with smoke.

X

"Well, we have made Gustavo angry two times while you guys have made him angry one time. We win!" Kendall yells in excitement.

X

**I agree that this was BORING! I'm kinda out of ideas. U guys can PM me some funny bits so I can add them. Oh yea, next time: Jendall and there is a thief on loose, carlos, james and logan team up with Katie and Camille to catch him. Review, fave and follow plz! I think I'm failure without them**

**p.s jeff bhasker is some music producer I searched up. i/m not a pro in music producers.**

**p.p.s it's time I reply you all separately.**

**Dear November 2 1990: the next chapter has a lot of Jendall in it.**

**Dear deb24: It's my pleasure.**

**Dear Stephanie: yea sure, soon.**

**Dear jokermask18: thank u!**

**Dear rana3kendall: I'm glad u liked that part and ur request will be fulfilled soon as well!**

**Just so u guys know, I REALLY appreciate all the reviews and follows! Love u guys! tc!**


	4. i want u back

**A/N: thanks for the reviews every1!**

**Change of plans, this story is Jendall,(on November 2 1990's request), kogan(on stephanie's request, and the previous kogan was on an anonymous reviewer's request) and rana3kendall's request will also be fulfilled in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I have put a banner up in my room. It says, 'I DON'T OWN BIG TIME RUSH OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!'**

**X**

Logan enters his apartment and sees Kendall lying on a couch.

"Hey whatsup Kendall? James and Carlos are out on camping. I decided to stay behind," Logan says.

Kendall moans into the pillow.

"You okay?"

Kendall shakes his head and moans again on the pillow.

Logan goes to sit with him and pulls him in a sitting position.

"Okay, what happened?" Logan asks.

"Jo broke up with me!" he cries.

"Why?"

"She saw me with Lucy!" Kendall cries and puts his head back on the pillow.

Logan again pulls him into a sitting position.

"Look, stop sulking! You're Kendall knight," Logan says in hopes of comforting his friend, "and you can't just back down. Lucy is no reason for Jo to break up with you. You two belong together, and I will help you do that!"

"You will?" Kendall asks.

"Of coarse, that's what best friends are for!"

Kendall falls on his pillow again.

"Oh and did I mention how great your eyes are?"

X

Jo is going down a hall way when she is stopped by Logan.

"You and I need to talk," he says to her.

"If this is about kendall, I don't wanna hear it," Jo is about to leave when Logan stops her again.

"I know you are mad at him, but it isn't his fault. Look at him now, all pouty,"

"So? I am also pouty, I don't see him begging for forgiveness!"

Jo pushes past him and heads to the palm woods pool.

X

"Hey,"

Logan turns around to see Lucy standing there.

"Go away," he mutters.

"Where's my green eyed Kendall?" she asks, ignoring Logan's warning.

"Look, Lucy, because of you, Jo and Kendall broke up, so just leave him alone,"

Logan doesn't stop for her reaction.

X

When Logan comes back, Kendall is still on the couch.

"Kendall, I think you need to go talk to Jo,"

Kendall gets up and says, "you're right. I'll go talk to her right now."

X

Jo is sitting by the palm woods pool and Kendall comes there.

He is holding flowers and starts singing 'paralyzed'. When he finishes, he says, "Jo, I'm sorry, about everything. I just want you back."

Jo gets up.

"I'm sorry as well Kendall, I overreacted. P.s did I mention how beautiful your green eyes are?"

Soon enough they are drinking a smoothie together. Logan watches from the bushes and smiles.

**X**

**Ok,ok, I know how BAAAD this chapter was. I am actually watching btr right now(big time rocker), that's why. P.s I'm on fast so my mind's not working.**

**After finishing these oneshots, I'll move onto lomille(CUTEST COUPLE EVER) and Jendall oneshots. **

**Review/follow/fave plz?**


	5. Movie Night!

**A/N: Okay, first, thank u for reviewing and sharing ur ideas everyone! This chapter is Based on request of an anonymous user, bells, who left a review in my ideas fanfic. The boys decide to have a movie night but they can't seem to decide anything. **

**p.s brittsmiles4btr: I know u reviewed in my other fanfic but I'm thanking u in this. THANK U! take care**

**disclaimer: God, I don't own big time rush, can't you see that?**

**X**

"Hey guys," Kendall says while entering the apartment. No one says anything as they are busy reading magazines.

"Since when did you read magazines?" Kendall asks Logan. he puts down the magazine and says, "we want to watch a movie and can't find one."

"We WILL find it!" James shouts with eyes still on the magazine.

Kendall rolls his eyes.

"Oh,oh, I think I found one," Carlos says and shows the movie review he is reading to everyone.

"Unicorn princess? Seriously?" Kendall asks with a you-are-crazy voice.

"I like it!" Carlos pouts.

"How about 'The Cuda Guy'"? James interrupts and shows the movie based on his favorite brand.

"James!" the boys shout at him.

James goes back to reading the magazine.

"Ugh, we can't seem to decide on any movie," Logan sighs.

"Okay, I have an idea," Kendall states, "Logan, what kind of movie do you want to see?"

"Scientific," he answers.

"James?"

"A stylin' movie," james explains with his usual hand gesture.

"Carlos?"

"A cute movie with bunnies," Carlos says imitating bunnies.

Kendall thinks about it while the boys watch him in interest.

"Aaah ha! Despicable me 2!" Kendall yells, "it has science, cute minions and that guy with margo, the kid, he is stylin'!"

"AWESOME!" Carlos shouts.

"I will go get tickets," Logan declares and leaves the apartment.

"And I will go get ready," James says, twirls and knocks himself out by bumping into a door.

X

The boys arrive at the cinema. The movie is about to start.

"Pop corns for everyone!" Carlos tells everyone while carrying two large packets of popcorns.

"And we brought drinks!" James and Logan state.

"The movie starts in about five minutes, let's go get our seats,"

With that, all of them go inside. Everyone is getting settled. There are some people who are wearing yellow minion costumes and some of them are holding jelly guns.

Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan settle themselves on the seats. In doing so, they spill some popcorn and drinks and people yell at them.

"Sorry," Logan says.

Soon enough, the movie starts.

X

When Antonio is introduced, James gets up and waves his hands over his face. He accidentally spills a drink on the person sitting in front of him who fires him with a jelly gun. James falls down.

X

When one of the minions in turned into a purple monster, Carlos screams and hides behind a packet of popcorn and spills them on the girl sitting in front of him. She hits him.

When Lucy is strapped to the rocket, Logan shouts at the top of his lungs, "THIS SI NOT FAIR!"

X

All four of the boys are standing outside the cinema.

"We were just into the movie, this isn't any reason to kick us out!" Logan yells angrily. James and Carlos nod. Kendall makes a face.

"Maybe we were a little too much into the movie," Carlos admits.

The boys start to walk to palm woods.

Kendall stops.

"Wait, if we can't enjoy the movie, why should any one?" He says.

All of them smirk.

X

Everyone is sitting inside the theatre, enjoying the movie when suddenly the power goes off.

X

"RUN!" the boys are shouting and running from the police officer.

X

**I know it was short but I have some problems.**

** right eye is a little swollen.**

**2. I fast so my mind is blank.**

**3. I am trying to watch Sherlock nowadays.**

**4. I am not getting enough sleep.**

**5. I can't use the laptop for more than 30 minutes so my mom doesn't get angry.**

**I hope u guys understand. Next chapter will be on brittsmiles4btr's requests. Then, kenlos and jagan in the next to next chapter.**

**Take care!**


	6. Take Me in ur arms

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for not updating for so long! **

**Brittsmiles4btr: Thanks for caring!**

**EcorBett: Soon.**

**This chapter is based on Brittsmiles4BTR's request.**

* * *

Katie, 8 years old, is playing in the house. Her mom comes and says, "Katie! Get in your room, now!"

She doesn't listen, giggles and runs away. Her mother follows her. Katie was stopped in her tracks when she sneezed loudly.

"Look at that, you got yourself sick!" Mrs knight says and picks Katie up gently.

Katie sneezes again.

* * *

Katie is wrapped up in 4 blankets and her mom is taking her temperature.

"Ooh, 102."

Katie sneezes again and asks for chocolate.

"Sure thing!" Mrs Knight says and goes into the kitchen. Kendall, 14, comes home and asks for dinner.

"Get it yourself," she shouts while searching the cabinets.

"Don't worry, I'll sleep without it," he tells her and goes to his bed room.

Mrs. Knight returns with a big bar of chocolate and gives it to Katie.

"Anything else for my most favorite child?" She asks.

Katie shakes her head and starts eating her chocolate.

The next day, Kendall wakes up and asks his mother for breakfast. She pretends like she didn't listen him ad goes on to massaging Katie.

Kendall shrugs and leaves to meet his friends.

* * *

While playing street hockey, Carlos falls down and hurts his knee. He starts crying in pain. His friends carry him inside James house. His mom is out so the boys put bandages on Carlos's knee themselves.

"I am never playing again!" He yells angrily.

"Oh, don't say that, Carlos," Logan comforts him.

"I am serious, If I play again, I will get hurt again," Carlos argues.

"You can be more careful," Kendall says.

"It won't matter!" he shouts.

"Carlos, we will protect you," Logan reassures him and holds his hand.

Carlos breaks free and starts to get up but James gently pushes him back on his bed.

"Where are you going? You are hurt," he questions.

"Home," Carlos bluntly answers and gets up.

"Carlos please, think about it," James says to him before he leaves.

* * *

Carlos's POV

Getting home wasn't easy. With a bad knee, cycling was really hard. But I managed to get home anyway.

No one was home. Mom was out for shopping and dad was on work. I limped to my room and made myself comfortable on the bed.

i was hurt. Playing my favorite game resulted in an injury. If I played again, I could get hurt.

My phone ringed and I saw it was Logan. I picked it up.

"Carlos, I wanted to talk," he says.

"What?" I ask.

"Look, we get that you are upset about your injury. Just think about it, I know you still want to play. Bye,"

He hangs up.

I do think about it. He is right. I do love playing street hockey. So what if I was injured? Everyone gets injured. I decide that I will play.

* * *

**Sorry, I'm not a good hurt/comfort writer. I'll stick to comedy now. I'll update after 6-7 days and I promise that it will be a good chapter!**


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE! READ!

**A/N: Hey guys! sorry but I won't be continuing this anymore. I am fed up with this. Sorry again!**

**Thanks to;**

**November 2 1990**

**deb 24**

**Stephanie**

**jokermask18**

**rana3kendall**

**rushersonlosg**

**wowcow**

**ecorbett**

**and the amazing brittsmiles4btr for encouraging me and sticking with me!**


End file.
